The Witch & The Pirate: tcotbp
by J3nn1f3r017
Summary: A fanfic for the love between the Young Pirate Will Turner & Hermione Granger. Wills love grows for Hermione but she is still dating Ron but that is going to change very soon.


**Story info:**

**Title: **The Witch & The Pirate: The Curse of the Black Pearl

**Characters: **Hermione Granger(Harry Potter), Will Turner, Jack Sparrow, Elizabeth Swann

**Pairing: **Hermione/Will

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: The horrible news

It was 2 pm. Everyone who stays in the burrow were asleep. Hermione and Ron were laying together in Rons bed. They just had finished their N.E.W.T's and now it was waiting for the results. Harry and Ginny weren't at the burrow, they stayed with Bill and Fleur. When the light came through the window Hermione awaked. She felt the warm hands from Ron and smiled at him. 'Hi' said Hermione gently. Ron smiled to her and gave her a kiss on her face. After they self at had dress they walked to under to have breakfast. 'Good morning Hermione well slept?' asked mrs. Weasley. 'Yes delightfully even.' Said Hermelien wanted to sit. At the head of the table, gentlemen sat mr. Weasley. He was busily busy with his texts for his work. Ron took place opposite Hermelien. Hermelien began at her breakfast. 'I cannot wait on the result of our examination that at the end of the week with the post comes.' Said Hermelien. 'I hope but that I have passed' said Ron at the same time an uncertain voice. 'Tuurlijk have you've passed, it must usual, I have helped you so much possible' Said Hermelien sincerely. 'What dear of you' said Ron and he gave Hermelien a kiss on of the mouth just when George came into the kitchen. 'Please rather not under breakfast' he said. George took place next to Hermione. Mrs. Weasley gave him his breakfast. 'How go the affairs now Fred is no any longer ? Do you do now everything at your own?' asked Hermione. George looked her at of how can you so question put. Hermione saw it at the look its eyes that she asked had been something wrong, but he answered calm: 'Lee Jordan helps me. More I want not it over rid.' George said.

The coming days went feel much too slowly past for Hermione's. She and Ron sat on the bank for the warm fire. It was no normal summer. It was much too hardly for the summer defence from now. Then the door in the kitchen opened. Harry and Ginny were returned to the burrow for the rash. 'Harry' mentioned Hermione and she walked to Harry and hugged him. 'Ginny also nice to see you' she let Harry discharge and hugged Ginny. Ron was now also in the kitchen. He leant against the frame of the door of the kitchen to the living room. Much later everybody sat at the dining table. Under the food, they discussed the result of tomorrow and they discussed the new school of Harry and Ron.

That evening Rons and Hermione lay in bed. They gave each other a kiss. After that they closed their eyes and fell a few minutes later a sleep. Hermione had that night a terrible dream. She self had been succeeded well for her examination only Ron not. Hermione had been frightened awake. She saw light was coming come through the windows and saw that Ron already moved from bed. Hermione dressed up and walked off the stairs to the kitchen. Harry and Ron sat already at the breakfast. Hermione took place next to Ron and gave him a kiss. Hermione couldn't eat nothing. She was very nervous of what the rash would contain. When the owls arrived, Hermione walked immediately to the window and sought to her letter. When she had found her letter she opened it and read the letter . After she read the letter she flew Ron around the neck. 'I have been succeeded.' Said Hermione cheerfully. While Ron read his letter his mood receded always more. 'I have been succeeded' said also Harry. Hermione let discharge Ron and asked him: 'And? Are you succeeded also?' Ron began to stammer. Hermione had tolerated no lake and pulled the letter from Rons hands. Hermione read the letter and looked Ron stiffened. Ron turned away his head. He didn't want to look at Hermione any longer. How she look at him it was normally narrowly. 'And I helped you the best I could. This year you'll going to have to do this on your own right now.' Cried Hermione. She turned self fiercely and walked through the kitchen door to outside. 'Hermione come on' cried Harry afterwards her. But Hermione didn't hear Harry and disappeared into the woods.

In the woods Hermelien remained walking till she arrived at a lake. There Hermelien broke and started to cry. How could she did this to they? Just walk away from him without something to say. She thinks she that she had Ron not honestly treated and that she must accept that Ron not successful was, but she couldn't. The rests of the day remained Hermelien by the lake. After a time, Hermelien decided to back in time and the well on to catch and promise him to help with it now well blows for the examination. She took the time turner from her bag. It was long ago that she used it and hoped that it still worked. She put him around her neck and turned at the time turner. Suddenly appeared a lot of smoke. There was a bang and Hermione was disappeared.


End file.
